


Kinktober drabbles

by Zireael07



Series: Navarre & Hermann [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gunplay, Kinktober, Mild Smut, Military Kink, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07
Summary: Some drabbles set in the same universe as the rest of the series. The story's set in the 2030s, before Deus Ex 1.There will be some smut ahead, although most likely most of it will be implied. Unfortunately, it seems I've put a toe or two over the line, so it's bumped up to M (but don't expect anything very racy).





	1. Gunplay

**Author's Note:**

> While stuck in a massive writer's block (as in, I have scattered scenes, but no glue to get them together), I accidentally saw some Kinktober collections of drabbles, and some of the prompts definitely work for my OTP :)
> 
> This is for day 18 prompt, Gunplay, as the chapter title probably suggests ;)

Anna Navarre's flat 

Anna Navarre watched the movie, a bit bored with the action, balancing the bucket of popcorn on the couch. Hermann was seated next to her, laughing openly at the crazy stunts, a second bucket on his lap. Then suddenly he stopped laughing, and she glanced up to check why.

The scene changed to the villain's bedroom, and somehow he had not discarded his gun yet. Just as she was going to complain loudly about how unrealistic this was, the reason became obvious - his girlfriend wrapped her lips around the barrel. Anna shook her head bemused, and popped some more popcorn in her mouth.

A soft sound alerted her a moment later. Her partner put the bucket on the table, seemingly no longer interested in it, his whole attention arrested by whatever was going on. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the screen and froze. The villain was... using the gun on his girlfriend, for lack of a better description.

Navarre shifted nervously, unsure what to think. She glanced at Gunther, only to see his belt undone and his hand down his front. His expression wiped any doubts from her mind and the action movie suddenly became the last thing she was interested in.

Not one to waste an opportunity, she shuffled closer to him, pulling him into a heated kiss. He had no complaints, so she yanked his shirt off. It went flying somewhere, not that either of them cared.

Gunther smirked at her before rolling off the couch. Still naked, he plucked her service gun from the holster lying on the table, where she'd left it when she got home. A series of clinks announced that he emptied the chamber, and then he triple checked, going as far as to aim somewhere away and pull the trigger. Nothing.

With a wide grin, he returned to the couch, her gun in his right hand. Anna's eyes widened as she realized where he was going with this. She pretended not to notice, however, and waited until the barrel touched her lips. It was a bit cool to the touch, but nothing too unpleasant. She watched her lover's face as he slid the barrel in. His nostrils flared, more and more the longer she licked it, before he pulled it out - gently - and started to slide it down her body.

He started by touching her collarbone, then it went between her breasts, down the centerline right to her belly button, and even lower. If she weren't already turned on, she would be now, as she was fairly certain where Hermann intended it to go - and he proved her right.

The barrel was a fairly close approximation of the real thing, close enough in size and shape, she discovered. He was being exceedingly careful with it, sliding it in by inches, and every inch tore a new moan from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was already written, so it only needed a bit of proofreading and just as a bit of a trivia - I imagine Anna's gun to be a Beretta, or some derivative of it. The barrel length is 12.5 cm, or 4.9 inches ;)
> 
> And yes, the whole series got a visual makeover - do you like it?


	2. Military Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 26 prompt, Military Kink (was almost a no-brainer that they'd be into it, considering their everyday profession). But it probably ticks the day 17 box, Praise Kink, too. Considering Gunther's canon personality, it fits.

Unspecified location

Newman blinked blearily, stumbling through the door. The only thing he was hoping for right now was getting to his bed and falling asleep. He might have had a little bit too much to drink, too.

He nearly bumped into the other bed, and he reached out to balance himself - and he realized he'd apparently mixed up the rooms, as that was- was that Navarre's gun on the nightstand? He turned around to leave, and his eyes nearly bulged out as he took in what was happening.

Anna Navarre was sitting astride a man, the coverlet bunched up around their tangled feet. Her face seemed completely blank, even as the man all but begged.

'Tell me what to-'

Absentmindedly, she slipped the tip of her index finger into her mouth, seemingly wondering what she would say. She shifted slightly, but not enough for her lover, who audibly groaned. Navarre absently ran her finger along his chest.

'Good soldiers follow orders...' she smirked, apparently fully aware of what she was quoting. 'Wouldn't you say so?'

There was a longer pause - Newman supposed the man was finding it difficult to focus - before an answer came.

'What are my orders then, Major?'

Huuh. What random civvie did Anna shepherd into her bed, he wondered, since it didn't look like he even knew her name.

Navarre lifted herself off his calves and shuffled up a bit, the blue lines on her back stretching as she hovered above the man. Newman didn't hear the actual order, but the 'Yes ma'am' was clear enough. He was pretty surprised, though, when she turned out to be strong enough to keep the position even with the man's hand between her thighs. She did, however, pull back after a while.

Navarre gave what sounded like another order, judging from her tone. He wasn't close enough to hear, but then the man shuffled down the bed - or rather, bent his long legs - and his hands went to Anna's hips to hold her in place. In no time at all, she was arching her back and screaming.

'Good job, Major' Anna said once she was able to form words again.

Newman all but choked on his tongue as he suddenly realized this was no random civilian, but a fellow soldier - and based on the rank, he was fairly certain he knew exactly who it was. And to make matters worse, judging from the way he suddenly shifted, he definitely liked the praise...

Hermann said something, his voice pitched too low for the poor drunk soldier to catch. Must have been a request of some sort, as Navarre's answer was 'Granted'. They rolled over, Gunther's hands still on her hips. Belatedly, Newman realized he should be leaving, but his feet and brain refused to cooperate, leading to him bumping straight into the other bed in the room - fortunately devoid of any occupants.

While he tried to navigate his way back to the door, he heard the next order out of Anna's mouth - a fairly straightforward request to 'fuck me'. Drunk as he was, Newman couldn't comprehend the request and turned around, only to see Hermann's back, almost ramrod straight, and Anna's feet on his shoulders. His hands were shoved under her, keeping the majority of her body off the bed, and it looked like he was supporting all of her weight, with only her head resting on any sort of a surface.

Newman had had enough, and turned to leave again - unfortunately for him, he fell directly onto the other bed and that was the end - of the day, at least - for him. He didn't even realize it wasn't his assigned bed, not even when the whispers from the other bed reached him.

'... was it that bad- ?'

'Hell, no. If you followed orders that well on the battlefield, I'd be recommending you for promotion'

There was the barest hint of a smirk in her voice as she mentioned the battlefield. Newman tried to remember what the heck the woman was on about, but failed.

There was a bark of harsh laughter at that.

'Won't happen either way'

'Why? If it were up to me, you'd already be a Colonel...'

More laughter, and if Newman wasn't so out of it, he'd label it as deranged.

'I don't deserve it, I don't know what I'd done to deserve my current rank either, you know I'm lousy at following orders-'

'Does not apply to mine' quipped the feminine voice.

'-I can't do anything worth shit-'

Huh, the guy is heaping it on thick, putting himself down for no reason, sounds like Gunther... he thought.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was the woman vehemently disagreeing with- Hermann's? - assessment of himself, telling him that he ought to do something with his low self-esteem. There was a huff and a carefully phrased statement, something about '-learn with proper gratification'. That was one multisyllabic word too many, thought Newman dimly - and then he was dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the 26th is tomorrow, at least in my timezone, but I will be out of the house for the majority of the day, and this scene popped into my head almost fully formed last night ;)
> 
> There is a Star Wars reference that slipped in :P and the 'proper gratification' is exactly what you think it is...


	3. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt - day 27 is Spanking, and I happen to have had a scene that includes that kink. It was laying about waiting for the rest of the chapter to materialize, but well, this is a drabble collection ;)

Gunther Hermann's flat 

Private Newman jumped up when his partner for tonight's Augmented District patrol shoved his head into the room, only to bark at him.

'Get moving, we've got a noise complaint-'

He grabbed his things quickly and followed the cop, who was busy listening to the radio. They neglected to take the car since the address was in the neighborhood of the station, and Newman quickly regretted it when his partner snapped at him to hurry up and have a gun at the ready.

'What? Why?'

'The caller said he heard sounds of flesh hits, that means it's not just your random old lady complaining because the kids next door put the music on too loud-'

The private huffed and did not respond, other than pulling the gun out of the holster. The pace the cop set was punishing and he was still puffing a bit when they arrived at the address, and Newman jolted when he recognized the building, and the flat they were headed to.

'Wait, are you sure that's the address?'

'Yeah, that's number 9.' his partner shrugged.

'That means someone got something wrong-' was as far as he got out before the cop kicked the front door open.

The kitchen was dark, no surprise considering the very late hour. The two men made their way across to the only other door. The UNATCO man winced, knowing that the short corridor led to his workmate's bedroom, and already dreading Hermann's legendary short temper - he could be calm on a mission, but put him in any stressful situation outside of duty and he goes off like a live grenade.

To make matters worse, his partner treated the bedroom door the same way he did the front. In spite of the hour, the light was on, albeit at the minimum setting - and Newman quickly found himself wishing it was completely off.

Gunther was a large man, but the position they found him in did little to obscure his bedmate, even more so as his hand came down to smack her- and the poor private froze, his heart in his throat at the image of Anna's possible reaction, nothing short of a bullet in her partner's head.

The cop lifted his own gun and opened his mouth to yell only to shut it with a snap as he registered the sound the woman made. This was definitely _not_ a moan of pain, Newman thought, and barely did the thought form when he heard Navarre's low, ragged voice- begging for more, begging to be hit again. She did not limit herself to words, as he saw her silhouette _move_-

Newman whirled around, but not before seeing Hermann's fingers rubbing the spot, only to dig them in suddenly, drawing a harsh sound from his lover's throat. He laughed and leaned over her to bite down on her shoulder, pulling on Anna's short hair to draw her closer-

The private absolutely did not need- more of- those images and he left the room as quickly as he could, not caring that he technically disobeyed an order. He did _not_ need to know- those things- about his workmates.

The cop actually looked sheepish as he hustled him out, and shocked when Newman called for a stop in the kitchen. He fished out a piece of paper and a pen from somewhere and by the window, he managed to scrawl a short message.

_"Hermann,  
I know you own a noise dampener. Make a fucking use of it!"_

He underlined the word know several times and signed himself after hesitating for a moment.

On the way back, his partner lifted an eyebrow.

'I saw you leave a note, you know them?'

'Workmates' Newman grunted, still peeved.

The cop guffawed, but cut himself off at the private's evil glare.

'Some people like-'

The glare dared the man to finish the sentence, and he wisely shut himself up.


	4. Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10, Enthusiastic Oral, and day 4, Cunnilingus.
> 
> Oh, and Anna apparently wouldn't mind a watcher, *wink wink* although it's not happening in this one.

Anna Navarre's flat, LA

Sergeant Berry sighed, as one of the other men tried rapping his knuckles on the door to Navarre's flat. She didn't open, and their orders were clear - she was supposed to join them tonight - so he motioned at them to push their way in. He left them standing around in the kitchen, walking briskly to what had to be the Major's bedroom.

His eyes took a long moment to acclimate to the darkness, so the first warning he had was the sounds. Low, soft moans. Michael debated the merits of turning the light on versus simply yelling, but before he decided on either, the sounds transformed into harsh, wordless gasps, and then what probably was meant to be a name, but trailed off into intelligibility either way.

'It's not the best time to get your one night stand fix for the year-' he groused aloud.

There was a low, definitely masculine chuckle that segued into a low whisper, and a sound of rustling. Berry looked in the direction, but the darkness meant he could barely make out shapes. He muttered a curse as it didn't look like Navarre was getting up, and the only reaction was some mumbled grumbling. Before he could yell at her again, the shapes separated - apparently he was right and she wasn't alone in the bed.

The next few seconds he would probably later count as the biggest shock of his life. A pair of red eyes glared at him, their ambient light illuminating the patch of dark hair- _at the junction of Anna's thighs_. The face was so striking he could recognize the man even with only the top of his face visible.

'_The hell_?!' he exclaimed, feeling like the bottom of his world just dropped out.

Gunther Hermann swore loudly, the red eyes brightening in his shock.

'Get out!' his partner joined the commotion, having finally realized someone else was present in the room. 'And learn to fucking knock!

The German swore again, as she twisted around to glare at Berry. He had to counteract the way she tried to close her legs to avoid being crushed. Privately, Michael thought it wouldn't be a bad way to go...

'Shut up and get dressed!' the sergeant snarled instead.

'How about no?' Navarre said after a long pause. 'You can either get out...' she paused again '... or stay, if you like to watch...'

As Berry spluttered, his eyes bulging, he heard Gunther chuckle again.

'You wouldn't mind?' he asked, his German accent heavier than usual, his hands still on Anna's hips.

Michael had no wish to find out what the answer was - although he could make a fairly educated guess - and beat a hasty retreat. In no time at all, the moans were back, this time loud enough to be heard through a closed door.

When Navarre and Hermann entered the kitchen five minutes later, Hermann was in the process of wiping his mouth and chin. Fortunately for everyone's sanity, they were both dressed and the only thing Anna did before heading out was grab her gun from the hiding spot behind one of the cupboards.

Berry goggled at the realization of what exactly the German had been doing and went an extreme shade of red, which obviously attracted the attention of other men. The agent sent him a dark look which promised hell if he said a word too much.

'What's wrong, Sergeant?'

'Uhh- something went down the wrong pipe...' poor Michael managed to choke out.


	5. Quarantine

UNATCO headquarters, SF 

Gunther looked up as Anna approached his desk, only to walk past it and shove herself aggressively into his personal space. Within a moment, she was practically sitting in his lap. Her knees on each side of his made her intentions very clear - and so did a series of forceful kisses with more than a little teeth.

He attempted to gently push her away, but Navarre was having none of that. Her hands pulled him closer, sliding along the chrome armor on the back of his head and the nape of his neck, and then lower still, where the armor went subdermal, all the way down, where they came to rest on his ass.

'I know you want it, but really, we can't- someone will overhear-'

Anna shook her head, her gray eye wild.

'_Es ist mir egal_-' (I don't care-)

She used his momentary surprise to bring one of her hands around to his front. Even through his uniform trousers, her fingers wrapped perfectly around his length and he could feel himself begin to react. Anna smirked.

'See, you can't tell me you don't want it, too' she murmured, giving him a gentle squeeze. 'I bet you've thought of doing it here...'

He surprised her, this time, with an aggressive kiss, full of all the pent-up frustration from the last couple of days. They had been horrible, with them being stuck at the HQ for the foreseeable future.

By the time his rational brain came back online, Navarre was perched on the edge of his desk, him leaning over her and her legs wrapped tightly around him. Gunther realized he must have stood up and desposited her there, like a perfect reenactment of his fantasy. Her hand had moved a bit higher and started working on his belt, and he'd done nothing to stop her.

He supposed he should stop it from progressing any further, but they were both so wound up, a little bit of petting wouldn't hurt? Hermann pulled on his partner's leggings and she obligingly lifted her ass to make it easier for him. If she was _that_ cooperative, she must be really fired up, he reasoned - and that was before he smelled and saw clear evidence of her arousal.

Anna tried to spread her legs, forgetting her leggings were still mostly on, and only succeeded in tangling herself in them. Gunther had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing and reached down to help her out, tugging them down to her ankles. They were still an impediment when he tried to step closer, though.

'Roll over' he said hoarsely - if they were doing it, they could at least make the fantasy come true.

Navarre did so eagerly, and he had to take a deep breath at the sight - Anna stretched over his work desk, her bare ass on display, her long legs barely supporting her. She looked like something out of a pin-up calendar Hermann wanked to on his younger days, and the thought almost had him coming too early.

If they were not in their office, risking their very careers for this tryst, he would've loved to paint her back and ass white. He glanced at the doorway to confirm the door was closed, and then happily forgot all else except the feel of his partner pressing back against him.

When she started moaning, he tried to shush her - unfortunately this position made it impossible for him to just slap his hand over her mouth.

'Be quiet! If someone finds us-' the thought almost had him withdrawing for a moment.

Fortunately for both of them, Navarre had enough working brain cells left to realize what was at stake. She clamped one of her hands over her mouth, and used the other to hold on to the desk's edge, as the vigorous thrusting threatened to unbalance her.

Anna suddenly looked to the left, and he felt her clench around him, and a moment later he followed her over the precipice, barely remembering to keep quiet. To Gunther's surprise, she made no moves towards a repeat encounter, and her gaze was still fixed on the same spot.

Hermann followed her line of sight, only to blanch as he saw Janice Reed, frozen speechless on the threshold, and just over her shoulder stood the chief himself, growing progressively more red with each second. And there was no hope that the situation could be construed as anything else than what it really was, with their trousers tangled somewhere around their ankles, and Navarre stretched out half-naked on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my faithful reader - I hope you're staying safe! The USA have a frankly worrying number of cases and fatalities, and I know because I have family on the East Coast - northern tip of New Jersey, so one of the regions that seem most hit! I hope Florida is safer!
> 
> Not quite for a prompt of any sort, but I guess desk sex/office sex apply?  
There is a proper chapter coming, too (this was supposed to be the middle of it, but got too racy for the main story) - unfortunately the recent events have upended my writing schedule, so I have no idea how quickly I'll get it in working order :P


	6. Surprise

Undisclosed location

Corporal Joe Collins cracked an eye open when he heard the door squeak softly. Gunther Hermann, spread akimbo on the other bed, didn't even stir. To the soldier's surprise, there was no sound of footsteps even though the way the door opened and shut suggested someone had entered the room. Cautiously, his hand started creeping towards his handgun.

There was a squeak, somewhat different this time. Agent Hermann's eyes suddenly flared back to life, seemingly overbright in the darkness, and in the next moment, a faint shimmer revealed the intruder's form - Anna Navarre, her whole weight resting on her partner, her lips fused to his. The kiss lasted a long while and when they finally separated, Gunther was breathing heavily.

'Hell, do that again... the way the camo switched off?'

Navarre obliged him without a word, her shape disappearing and then flickering back on while she tried to press her tongue as far as it would go into the man's mouth. The corporal was tempted to roll his eyes heavenward at the sight - trust the crazy bitch to overdo everything. On the other hand, the way her face - and lips - shimmered when the camo turned on... he was intrigued, and if he was, Gunther surely was even more so.

Collins was proven right several moments later, when the German made his appreciation really clear with several choice expletives in a mixture of English and his native language. He rolled over, intending to go back to sleep, and actually managed to do so... for a brief while.

The corporal swore under his breath as sounds woke him up again. Not sounds he would've expected on a mission, and only half present in the land of the living as he was, he turned over to give Hermann a piece of his mind for not warning him of the disturbance...

Only to discover that Hermann himself _was_ the disturbance, the groans of the poor bedframe merely background noise to the man's own groans as he... _pounded_... what appeared to be empty air. Collins, however, was fairly sure that was not the case, and his suspicion was validated a moment later when the woman's form shimmered and flickered, Gunther's hand moving to her hip before it winked out of sight.

'Fuck... I can _feel_ you- but can only see- myself- move- this is... s'rreal...'

Navarre was nowhere close to silent, herself, and Collins swore under his breath, rolling his back to them in hopes of actually getting at least a bit of sleep this night. When the moaning gave way to silence, he thought he might actually be on the way to it, only for Anna's low voice to shatter the hopes.

'That was- -hot...' she paused for a long while, breathing heavily, and when she picked back up, her voice was quieter - unfortunately not quiet enough for the corporal to miss. 'No other man would've suggested- I was an aug woman looking for- well, they all only saw the parts that... that would be used directly-'

The bed creaked again. Knowing Navarre, she probably demonstrated exactly which parts she meant, Collins had heard and seen her with Hermann enough times to know she was crazy like that.

'Idiots' rumbled Hermann's voice. '_Dummkopfe_, all of them' (numbskulls)

Again, the bed creaked, but curiously enough, there were no moans to accompany the sound. The corporal turned around to check, only to see Gunther's large hands tracing patterns on Anna's shoulder. He leaned in, his lips barely touching her skin before sliding down to where the flesh met metal and back up.

'Idiots who couldn't 'preciate what they got-'

Hermann's hands stayed on her back and slowly started trailing lower down, surprisingly slowly. 'Good thing they didn't swap it out for a metal column, unlike mine' he murmured, his fingers still on a spot in the middle of Navarre's back, and then another, and yet again, and it took a half-asleep Collins a moment to realize Gunther was tracing Anna's spine, every single vertebra.

Navarre was surprisingly quiet, staring down at him, at least until his hands reached the small of her back and went lower and lower, to her tailbone. She sighed audibly, and pressed closer to him, but Hermann skipped the parts on offer in favor of skimming his fingers along the woman's legs, down to her calves and feet.

'I wonder, what even _is_ your range of motion here?' his hands lingered on Anna's ankles for a long moment, before continuing their travel upwards.

Gunther continued muttering his appreciation of Navarre's long legs and their flexibility, as they passed her knees and slowly caressed higher.

'You could probably kill me with your thighs' he rumbled 'and wouldn't that be a good way to go...'

Trust Hermann to inject dark humor and his self-esteem issues even into his foreplay, Collins thought, irritated with the fact that their voices weren't low enough to let him go back to sleep. Navarre, unsurprisingly, did not appreciate that either - as much was clear from the annoyed tone of her voice.

The annoyance, however, did not last long - the corporal swore under his breath as the bed started creaking again. The darkness meant he couldn't quite see Anna, just Gunther's huge body, seemingly unmoving, and then the shimmer came on. She was still there, sitting astride him. Hermann groaned loudly as she started riding him in earnest, her form alternately revealing itself and disappearing. The changes were seemingly erratic, but her movement was not - at least if he was to believe the ragged words out of the man's mouth.

'How the- -fuck... are you so c'rdinated- when you can't see yourself?' he asked loudly once she let up a bit, enough for him to get enough air in for a complete sentence.

Navarre snorted.

'Practice makes perfect. Camo wouldn't work if I were to trip over my own feet, would it?' she pointed out coolly before going back to what she was doing a moment earlier.

Collins swore again and pulled a coverlet over his head to muffle any more sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt this time, just my muse deciding that we needed a reminder of who exactly is doing the deed :P and what better reminder than using Anna Navarre's signature augmentation?
> 
> Also, a second smutty drabble is coming soon, it's like 3/4 written already (and would have been written completely if not for that other plot bunny taking up most of yesterday :P )


End file.
